My New Personal Maid
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Bakura works in his family business with his friends Malik and Marik. Bakura wanted to get a male personal maid and he found one that was the same age as him, with the name Ryou. -DISCONTINUED as I'm no longer interested in YGO-
1. Chapter 1: Looking for a maid

Chapter 1: Looking for a maid.

Yami Bakura is what you could say the ideal man for most woman and man,those that are gay,I mean. He had the looks and the money. He had crazy white and devil-like hair that sticks out but still appears to be soft, reddish-brown eyes that sometimes appears to be the colour of red ruby when he's angry, slightly pale skin and a body that many men are envious of and dying to have and that woman to loves. He had everything he wanted money,fame,woman or man (he's bisexual but prefers men to women actually) ,he had it all. He was the heir to the Yami (I don't know what to use for his surname ;w; ) Company, a company that worked with the Kaba Corp. And that he was only eighteen years old.

"Bakura!" his good friend and business partner, Malik called out. Malik had golden spiked hair, tan skin and purple amethyst eyes. Malik's lover Marik had his hands around Malik's waist as they approached Bakura. Like Malik, Marik had tan skin, slightly darker purple eyes and much spikier golden hair that stood up.

Bakura stared at the two and shook his head. They both of them had seemed to forgot not to behave like this in public again. Especially since most people here are against gays and people are giving them weird looks again. This was why Bakura is thankful that he's bisexual. He could hang out with woman in the day and with guys at night at the bar. He might be bisexual, but he prefered men to women actually, especially since men are less clingy and annoying than men. He didn't have to worry about that since both women and men threw themselves at him all the time. As much as he loves sex, Bakura does not randomly fuck someone. The other party must have a some things that he liked and till now, he had no met someone that truely matches what he wanted.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed that Malik seemed pissed that he didn't greet him back and sighed. "Malik, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just thinking about something..." Malik smiled slightly after hearing Bakura's explanations and lightly hugged him which was kind of hard to do with Marik still having his hands around his waist. "So , where are we going to be living currently?" The three of them had just came back from London, which they had been staying at for around two years due to work. "One of my Father's mansions." Bakura answered and gave them a piece of paper with the address and two pairs of keys. The two pairs had their names on the keychain.

They stared confusely at Bakura. "You're not coming with us?" Bakura shook his head. "I'm not. That mansion have servants there but they're all females, you know how they are like if I ask them to do things like passing me my towel when I forget to bring it. I'm going to find a personal maid, that's hopefully a male to tend to me. I have no interest in bringing a crazy female maid that will be all over me when I go out. The both of you can go back there first and rest. I will come back later once I managed to find a suitable candidate to do the job. See ya." Bakura waved his hand and walked off without waiting for Malik's and Marik's reply. "He didn't even wait for me to reply." Malik huffed unhappily and dragged Marik to their car.

Bakura drove around looking for a maid agency and he spotted one. When he got out of his car, he noticed that it was both a maid agency and an orphanage. It was a special orphanage that trained orphans that were thirteen or older to be maids or butlers or chefs that had not been adopted yet. That way even if they are unable to find someone to adopt them, they would be able to find a job and provide themselves. Bakura was slightly amused as he had never seen an orphanage that trained their orphans to be maids or chefs and for it to be a maid agency at the same time.

Upon entering the side of the building that was the maid agency, he walked towards the lady at the reception to tell her what he was looking for. The lady made no movement and stared at him for a long time before Bakura got pissed and glared at her. She was slightly taken back by the stare as his eyes seemed to appear red all of a sudden and qucikly looked down to get the list of people for him. She was flustered and without knowing it, she took out the list for chefs and gave it to him. Bakura took one look at the list and started yelling. "Are you blind woman? I asked for to see the list for maids and you gave me the list for chefs? What the hell is wrong with you?" He threw the list back to her angrily.

The lady's face was white as she was took the list that was thrown at her. She was really frightened by Bakura. She made sure she got the right list this time and gave it to him without looking at him in the eye, she was way too afraid to look at him. He glanced at the list which listed out the name, age , and special skills of the person next to the photo of that person. Bakura was amused that it even had their blood type, when they were borned and when they entered the orphanage.

Skimming through the list boredly, he noticed a few of that were thirteen and he raised an eyebrow thinking that it was weird to have thirteen year olds worked as maids. " Why are some of them thirteen?" The lady was getting more and more flustered as Bakura remained near her. She slightly fidgeted before answering him. "While... the... maids.. here... are ... all .. orphans.. and... they... start.. their.. training.. at.. thirteen.., so.. we.. let.. people.. hire .. them. The.. age.. ranges.. from... thirteen.. to.. twenty... and.. they.. are.. both.. males.. and ... females." The lady was stuttering and kept looking down as she was afraid to see those red eyes again.

"Hmm... so there are maids the same age as me, sounds interesting. It should be better and more fun to get one of the same age as me." Bakura smirked slightly. "I would like to see all the ones that are eighteen this year." The lady meekly nodded and made a call.

After 3 minutes or so, a man came and directed him to a room. Bakura was glad that he no longer had to talk to that woman, even though it was amusing to see her so scared of him. Glancing around the room, he noticed that the people there were arranged in two lines. One line of females and one line of males. Ignoring the line of females that were trying to seduce him to hire them, he walked towards the line for the males, which he noticed was way shorter than the females. Bakura was not surprised at all that the line was short since he didn't really expect to see much male maids anyway.

He looked at their faces boredly, none of them seemed to suit his taste. Just as he was about to give up hope and finding one that actually suit his taste a little, when he spotted a male that had his back faced towards him who seemed to be staring at the wall. Bakura was curious to see what the boy looked like as he liked the male's snow-white hair. The male's hair seemed to remind him of his own hair but it appeared to be less spiky and much more soft and smooth. Perhaps this boy is the one he was looking for he thought as he gently tapped the male's shoulder. The male turned around and faced Bakura...

[[ Yeah, I know I suck. This is my first time writing an exact fanfic and I had no experience in writing one at all. x_x Feel free to leave me reviews for complains, where I did wrong , how I could improve, ideas , your thoughts on this fic and if I should continue this or give up because I'm such a lousy writer. ]]


	2. Chapter 2: The chosen Boy

Chaper 2: The chosen Boy.

[[ Side note: I'm writing this story for someone and the rating might go to M because of what that person want... I'm not sure if I'm capable of writing that though... Erm... so if you're bothered, you can stop reading... ]]

Bakura was really surprised that the boy looked a lot like him. The boy like him had pale skin except that the boy had softer and smoother looking skin, his eyes were brown like Bakura but unlike Bakura's , it looked like chocolate and his face was more 'angel-like' than Bakura's . Bakura was mesmerized by his eyes that was full of innocence and his face that made him thinks of a tenshi (angel) and couldn't stop staring at the boy who was fidgeting as he was feeling uncomforable that Bakura kept staring at him. After a long time, Bakura finally stopped staring at the boy's face to look at the other parts of his body. Bakura noticed that the boy was slightly shorter than him by a few centimetres and less muscular than him. Other than those, he was almost an exact replica... there was one part Bakura wasn't sure if it was same though.

Bakura lowered his gaze and started staring again. He was thinking if they would be the same size... The poor boy was blushing when he noticed where the other's eyes were looking at, he felt very exposed and wondered why the other kept staring there and how much longer was he going to. He was really uncomfortable at the fact that the other kept staring there and because he looked a lot like him. He was curious if this person that looks like him was going to be his master and employ him. He had been staring outside the window daydreaming on leaving this place the whole time and had no idea that Bakura had barely looked at anyone but him. He really wanted to leave this place and go outside again and he fidgeted once again when he noticed that Bakura was still staring and had a weird expression on his face, his eyes seemed to flashed red for a moment.

Now back to Bakura - He was still thinking about that and was starting to have strange thoughts going on in his head. The way he was smirking was when he had something he wanted or had thought of something interesting and fun to do. It happened to be both now. He brought his head back up to look at the boy's soft features, it suddenly brought to his attention that he had yet to know what the boy's name was. "What's your name?" he asked as he continued looking at the boy. The boy looked at him with hope in his eyes, he was wondering if he was finally able to leave. "I'm Bakura Ryou , what is your name master?" Ryou answered with a bow.

Bakura was kind of surprised when he heard Ryou's surname was his name. He couldn't help grinning when he heard Ryou called him master, he could get used to that and he liked Ryou's sweet voice and he was about to imagine something when Ryou coughed. " Right. I haven't answer his question yet." he thought before answering Ryou, " Concidentally, my name is Yami Bakura. " He noticed Ryou blinking a few times, he must have thought the same think as him,Bakura assumed. Ryou was indeed surprised to hear that his master's name was Bakura, he would like to call him his master, but he wasn't sure if Yami-san was going to take him.

While Ryou was caught up in his thoughts, Bakura had walked towards the man that brought him to this room and told him that he was interested in hiring Ryou. Since Ryou was technically an adult, there was no need for Bakura to adopt him. Ryou was really surprised to hear that Bakura was going to hire him, his ticket to leave this place was finally here! He did not expect to be hired as usually people are not interested in hiring him because of his hair and skin colour and the fact that he looked weak. They said that they didn't think that he was capable of doing most of the jobs they required him to do. Ryou had lost hope of ever leaving the Orphanage that he had lived in for eight years. No one was interested in adopting him as they thought it was queer and strange for him to have white hair and they had no interest in adopting a weak-looking child that would give them problems as he most likely would be bullied and they were also afraid that he would fall sick easily, making them waste their money on treating him.

Bakura frowned at the number of papers he had to sign. Since Ryou had no parents, the people from the orphanage wanted to ensure that Ryou would lead a good life since he had no one else to depend on if he anything happened to him. After signing all the stacks of paper, Bakura waited patiently for Ryou to come out with all his stuff. He could not wait to show Malik and Marik , Ryou. The both of them would be so surprised to see that Bakura had found someone that looked so much like him. Malik and Marik are cousins, so it was not surprising that the both of them looked so alike. But Ryou on the other hand, was different. The both of them were not related at all. He grinned as he thought of the fun he was going to have later, but first he had to think of an uniform for Ryou. He could make him wear a maid uniform, he was sure it would look good on Ryou but Ryou might be insulted if he made him wear that, so he decided against it. For now, he should just let Ryou dress however he want. Taking out his phone, he made a call to the school that Malik, Marik and him were attending to register Ryou to study there as well.

Just as he was done with the call, Ryou came out wearing the same clothes as before with a rather small bag. Bakura raised an eyebrow when he noticed the size of the bag, he was surprised to see that Ryou had so little stuff. The orphanage must not have given he much he supposed. Ryou walked towards him and bowed, "Sorry to keep you waiting Yami-sama." Bakura frowned slightly when he heard Ryou called him by his surname, he didn't mean the sama but he minded being called Yami. "Call me Bakura instead." he told Ryou as he lightly dragged Ryou outside. "All right Bakura-sama." Ryou glanced around and took a deep breath when they reached the outside. "I'm finally out of that orphanage!" he cried out happily. He knew that he was going to be Bakura's maid from now on and have to listen to his every orders but Ryou didn't mind what he had to do as long as he could get out. He had longed for the day to be able to go outdoors into society for ten years already.

"Bakura-sama , thanks for getting me out of the Orphanage. From now on, I will try tend to your every need if you want." Ryou looked at Bakura gratefully, he really was glad to get out. Bakura smirked when he heard what Ryou said. "To my **every** needs huh? This is going to be real interesting and fun. That was totally a wrong choice of words Ryou just used. " he thought in his head. "So you will tend to my **every **singleneeds?" he confirmed with Ryou. Ryou nodded his head and answered him, "Of course, Bakura-Sama. Every single one of your needs and the things you want." Bakura grinned spookily and gave Ryou a strange look. " Anything at all?" Ryou once again nodded his head. Bakura chuckled and grabbed Ryou's hand and walked towards his car. Ryou had a small blush on his face when Bakura did that, he did not expect his master to actually hold his hand. Bakura smirked again when he noticed the blush. Ryou was awed by Bakura's car. "Bakura-sama must be really rich." he concluded as he sat down on the car. It was really big and he was certain that the seats' covers were leather. He wondered what kind of environment he was going to be working in as Bakura started driving.

[[ Like last time, I don't think I did a good job writing. I seriously think I suck. x_x Reviews or complains or ideas are very much appreciated. You can always tell me what a bad job I did. I really don't know how to write good fanfics yet. ]]


End file.
